


Lepiej

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Tin łolf w drabblach rozmaitych [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: Po śmierci swojej mamy Allison składa wizytę Stilesowi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517399) by [rosewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow). 



To dzieje się już po wszystkim; po tym całym zamieszaniu z kanimą oraz Gerardem. Po tym, jak zrywa ze Scottem. 

To właśnie wtedy idzie do Stilesa. 

— Twoja mama nie żyje — wypala Allison i chwilę później krzywi się. — Przepraszam. 

Ból, złość, a w końcu zrozumienie są dokładnie widoczne na jego twarzy. 

Prowadzi ja na górę, gdzie kładą się na podłodze obok jego łóżka. 

Stiles milczy. Nie jest pewna, czy chce, żeby tak pozostało. 

— Dobrze się czujesz, prawda? 

W połowie oczekuje, że obróci to wszystko w żart, ale zamiast tego odwraca się w jej stronę i mówi: 

— Tak, kiedyś poczujesz się lepiej, Allison.


End file.
